Oceanic Six/Theories
Number of survivors according to cover story *The reason why they had to say that there were people who survived the crash but died later is that they fear someone might intercept Claire's message that she attached to the seagull in . It said that (1) there had been deaths on the Island, and (2) new life. So the story would have to contain at least two deaths and one birth. *The reason why the oceanic six said that Boone, Charlie,and Libby survived the crash is because they wanted to make their fabricated story realistic. ** Also because these three are actually dead (supposedly) and will never come back to contradict the Oceanic Six's story. Why only the Oceanic Six escaped * The six who escaped were not meant to be on Oceanic Flight 815 - Jack had problems with Christian's Coffin, Hurley almost missed it, Aaron was supposed to be adopted, Sun was going to leave Jin, and Sayid was originally scheduled to fly out of Sydney a day earlier, but stayed to bury Essam. Kate had no problems being on the plane, possibly why she is the only one who we haven't seen suffering in flash-forwards. **No, being proposed by the man you love and then seeing him deteriorate in front of your eyes, fighting and breaking up with him in such bad conditions that you don't even want to talk to him isn't suffering... **Another way of looking at Kate is that was not supposed to have been on the flight. Edward Mars was not supposed to have arrested her; the Island punished him for doing so. **Aaron doesn't seem to be suffering either. ***His biological mother is missing, and his adoptive family (Jack and Kate) are fighting. **Joanna Miller (the girl who drowned in White Rabbit) wasn't supposed to be on the plane either. Aaron was most definitely supposed to be on the flight. Him being adopted was the entire reason he was on the flight in the first place. The Oceanic Six as Jacobs Candidates I'll do a bit more work developing this, but I believe that the Oceanic six was originally intended (intended used loosely, as we don't know who is in control) to include Sawyer, not Kate. Thus, the six would be the six candidates. Sawyer staying on the island and thus being moved into time to Dharma-ville, while important character wise, has no impact I can think of on the overarching larger story going on. He should have left, and this would have possibly created a clean sweep of candidates left available, indicating that the MiB was the one attempting to vacate them from the Island. Why Ben attempts to keep them from leaving is still unclear. --Tylerjames 21:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) The fractured cover story The cover story will come apart for one or more reasons: The wreck *The alleged site of the wreck, the Sunda Trench, is on the wrong side of Australia. Walt * Anyone particularly interested in Flight 815 could track down Walt by cross-referencing the passenger list and other available information. Walt's grandmother used to have an empty house and a grandson who lived in Australia. Either without explanation or with an explanation we have not yet heard, she suddenly has a boy "not named Walt" who is Walt's age living with her. It is not impossible to believe that anyone with resources and interest could also find him. Locke did. Individuals who know the truth about the Oceanic Six *Widmore and alcohol have something of a relationship; flaunting the MacCutcheon in front of Desmond , sleeping with a bottle of it on his nightstand , purchasing a large amount of wine from Desmond's monastery . There's some evidence to suggest a good chance that Widmore will personally exploit Frank's weakness in order to learn the truth. *The Portuguese-speaking crew of the Searcher has something to brag about. They were hopefully paid by Penny to keep their mouths shut; the question is whether or not they will stay bought. The Oceanic Six themselves and their story *The Oceanic Six must have been offered some form of medical care after they washed up on the beach at Sumba. They, of course, would not be required to submit to any physical examination, but it would be curious for them to refuse medical treatment. The only logical reason, not considering religion, is to hide something. Jack is a doctor, he should have been the first person to recommend that everyone accept an offer. The conditions in question are not the kind of thing that would be noticed by a casual observer, but medical personnel would take note that: :*Jack has a scar from a recent professionally conducted appendectomy, although he has not seen another physician in more than three months. He should be checked anyway regarding infections and should be put on antibiotics. :*Kate is an alleged new mother, but does not appear to be one. Either way, nutritionally, she would want to be checked out, if only for dehydration from being on the raft. :*Aaron is older than his alleged age. He should be checked for signs of dehydration, malnutrition, etc. While it is true the baby sizes vary, a pediatrician or a neonatologist would be less likely to be fooled. Claire had also given him injections while on the Island and there might be evidence of injection sites on his skin. :*Sun's pregnancy could also present a problem. An obstetrician might be able to tell that she became pregnant after her husband's supposed death. She became pregnant over a month after arriving on the island. This would be very obvious to an obstetrician, especially after she had given birth. She would more than likely have had another ultrasound when arriving home, which would have definitely shown the fetus to be older by a whole month. Unless Ji-Yeon is "born prematurely," Sun will have been pregnant too short a time. :*If Kate does Sawyer's favor and finds his daughter, then this will complicate the cover up. Kate risking the cover story by wanting to help Clementine could be the real reason for Jack's anger , because it does not make sense for him to explode over a simple favor, especially for a person Jack would think Kate would never see again. Sawyer "stayed behind" to save everyone else on the helicopter, including Jack, but primarily Kate. :*Hurley told his mother what happened; she is a very religious woman and will seek a priest. :*Only Sayid has no obvious contradictions, so far. The Watch *The Rolex watch that Jin was carrying was pawned by Michael in New York, before the discovery of the fake 815 wreckage and the return of the Oceanic Six. Someone will purchase it, have the inscription translated, and discover that it should be at the bottom of the Pacific. A bit more investigation will show that it was pawned before any survivors were found, and the probable security camera at the pawn shop will show that the seller looked a lot like one of the victims. Flight 316 *Eventually people will know something is up. Another plane disappears over the pacific, All the O6 were on the plane, and Hurley purchased some 70 odd seats on the plane. Any one with a brain would know things are not right. Significance of Show Title * The producers once stated that the show was ultimately about these characters and being "LOST" in their own lives. It is ironic that they spent the previous four seasons struggling to find their way back to civilization; and, that now they must come together to now find the Island where they believed themselves to once be lost-but, which has more recently itself "moved" and as a consequence become lost to them. Doubly ironic is the fact that in many ways Ben, who has seemingly always held the cards, so to speak, is now in a similar "LOST" circumstance. By the end of Season 4, all the main characters are more "LOST" than at any point we've seen to date. ** With the exceptions of Desmond and Penny, who have just now been found through their long-waited reunion. The lie will be revealed *As soon as the Ajira plane lands, people will realize that Richard, Sawyer, Kate, Miles and Claire were not on the Ajira plane, and furthermore, that Sawyer and Claire were on Oceanic 815. *Seeing as Kate and Aaron are the only members of the Oceanic 6 left, Kate will be arrested for lying in court (Remember the flashforwards in Eggtown?), Claire will be reunited with Aaron and her mother, Richard will age and die just like he wants to, and mabye even Sawyer and Miles will become cops (Joke, but it would be cool if they did!).